Duplication Dilemma
by Cheli Forever
Summary: --CH 2 IS UP-- One Tyson was enough. What happens when a double wreaks havoc, spreading the curse?(I suck at summaries) PLEASE RR!
1. Default Chapter

Duplication Dilemma

  


Disclaimer: I do not own and will never and have never owned any part of Beyblade. Just ask the people who do own it!

  


Summary: One Tyson, one super-hyper Max, one serious Ray, one scientific Kenny, and one Kai was enough... but what happens when doubles wreak havoc and spread the curse?

  


~~~~

  


"Oh, Grampa!"

  


"No excuses, my man! You have to clean out the basement, dawg!"

  


Tyson finally made his way down to the basement, groaning and complaining. He cleaned everything in sight moodily for an hour or so before stepping into what Tyson was convinced was THE LAST CORNER. Tyson dusted until he found a small jewellery box behind a pile of junk and covered in layers of dust.

  


He blew off all the dust. Tyson coughed a bit, then sneezed. Through all the lifting dust, he didn't see that the box had glowed blue for a moment, then returned to normal. He stared at the jewellery box, and tried to open it, but it was shut tightly. Frowning, Tyson carried it upstairs to his grandfather.

  


"Sorry, dawg, I've never seen it." was all he could offer.

  


Tyson shrugged and put it in his room, but his curiosity nagged at the back of his mind. He had to run his fingers over the majestic dragon on the front again. Tyson pulled out his blade and saw the striking resemblance between the dragon and Dragoon. He sneezed again.

  


His grandfather called, "Tyson, my man! Dinnertime!"

  


Tyson quickly put the box and Dragoon on his desk, side by side, and rushed out for dinner eagerly. This is why he was not present when: 

  


1) the box glowed blue again, and Dragoon glowed with it. 

2) Dragoon rose out of the blade and dove into the dragon symbol.

3) The box flashed with blinding light for a moment, then cleared.

4) Dragoon shot out of the symbol and into it's blade again, then one blade became two.

5) The box glowed red and shot out one beam of light that focused on the floor of Tyson's room.

6) The light cleared, and an identical clone of Tyson stood there.

7) "Tyson" grabbed the cloned blade, and jumped out of the open window, ready to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting world.

  


~~~~

  


"Grampa, I'm done!"

  


His grandfather was too exhausted to argue about the dishes and grabbed a sponge.

  


Meanwhile, Tyson headed to his room, and looked at Dragoon for a moment, as if all the answers would shoot out of him.

  


~~~~

  


"Ray, you have a visitor!"

  


"Coming, Mom!"

  


The boy quickly ran down the stairs. He walked to his door, where Tyson stood.

  


Tyson said to him, totally serious, "Can you meet me at the park in 15 minutes? I have to tell you guys something important. I'm gonna get the other guys, alright?"

  


Ray blinked at him curiously, but nodded. "I'll be there."

  


On the way to another house, 5 minutes later, the clone spotted a payphone. He grinned and pulled out several quarters.

  


~~~~

  


"Phone, dawg!"

  


"Alright, Grampa!"

  


"Hello?"

  


"Tyson?"

  


"Yeah? Who is this?"

  


"It's... Ray. I need to talk to you. Can you come to the park in about 10 minutes?"

  


"...Alright, Ray. Your voice sounds a little off."

  


"Sorry. I got a cold."

  


"You sounded fine yesterday."

  


"Well, I waited for someone in the cold for about 3 hours this morning."

  


"Oh... okay, then, bye."

  


"Bye."

  


~~~~

  


"Kenny, get the phone! We're busy cooking out here!"

  


"Yes, Mom!" He rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

  


"Kenny?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"It's Kai."

  


"Oh... hi, Kai. Are you sick? You sound weird."

  


"Just something with my phone."

  


"So, Kai, um, what did you want?"

  


"We need to talk. The park, 10 minutes."

  


"Sure, Kai..." The line went dead. "Bye, I guess."

  


~~~~

  


"Hey, Tyson!"

  


"Hey, Max."

  


"What's up?"

  


"Um, Max... I have to tell you something, the whole team, I mean. Wait, meet me in the park in 5 minutes, ok? I'll go get the others."

  


"Yeah, sure." The blond boy looked as worried as he ever got.

  


Tyson walked away. Max called back to his dad, who was fixing a blade, "Dad, I'm going out for a while!"

  


~~~~

  


"Kai?"

  


"Tyson?"

  


"Yeah. I have an important message to give you guys. Meet me in the park in five, and I'll get the others."

  


"Whatever."

  


~~~~

  


The five boys met in the park, in a very confused scene.

  


"Hey, Ray," Tyson called.

  


"Hey," Ray replied.

  


"Hi, guys!" Kenny cried, walking up to them.

  


Max said, "Hi!!"

  


Kai just said, "Look, Tyson." Tyson turned to face him, as did everyone else, with confusion. He went on, "Whatever you have to say, can you hurry up?"

  


Tyson started to open his mouth to ask Kai what he was talking about, but Max said, "Yeah, Tyson, why'd you call us here?"

  


"What are you guys talking about? Ray called me here."

  


Everyone turned to look at Ray. "What? Tyson, you showed up at my front door and said you had something important to tell us."

  


Now all the attention was on Kenny, who seemed even more confused. "But... I got called here by Kai," he protested.

  


Kai said, "Don't look at me."

  


Everyone blinked at each other, thoroughly confused. They all started talking.

  


Ray noted, "All of us got called here by Tyson, except Kenny." All of them went silent.

  


"Hey!" Tyson suddenly shouted.

  


"What now, Tyson?" Kenny asked.

  


Tyson pointed a finger at Ray. "You don't have a cold at all!"

  


Nobody understood him. Ray replied, a little angrily, "Tyson, the White Tiger clan is immune to colds. It's an inherited trait, and we consider it an insult for anyone to suggest it."

  


"Tyson, whatever prank it is this time, it's not funny," Kai said coldly. "You probably called Kenny, and made up that part about Ray. A simple prank is one thing, Tyson, but to get us out here at this time for nothing, that's NOT funny. And I'm sick of it."

  


"The voice on the line did sound weird," Kenny noted quietly. Kai turned and started to walk away.

  


"Wait!" Tyson cried out.

  


Kai stopped but didn't turn around. "Call me when you grow up, Tyson," he said icily.

  


The others walked off sadly, with no cruel parting words, but no joyful ones either.

  


~~~

  


Ooh, tell me what you think! I know, not exactly an original idea, but I just wanted to try it out. And I dunno if Tyson has a basement, and I know Kai was OOC, but sorry!


	2. It wasn't me!

Duplication Dilemma

  


Chapter 2: It wasn't me!

  


Disclaimer: No, I don't make any money for this, no I don't get any reviews, and no, I don't own Beyblade... 

  


OH YEAH? Wanna bet? $2? Coward. What do I say? $50... Canadian. What? No, 'cuz I don't have of any other money. Oh, alright, I got like 1 English pound, and like one of them weird American $1 bills. What do you mean, where'd I get it? My mom works in a hotel! Grr... We're practically on the edge of the border! What? No, I don't have an accent! Yeah, I was born in Canada! ...Yeah? Wanna see the Canadian end of my fist? No, this monitor was only like $400. Yeah, Canadian money, so what? ....... You better watch it, buster... you're lucky I didn't rate this a little higher....

  


~~Tyson's POV~~

  


It wasn't me. It wasn't me. It wasn't me. The words rolled around in my head a million times as I stared out the window.

  


"Tyson!"

  


I jumped. "It wasn't me!" I shouted.

  


The class laughed. "Tyson, please pay attention," Ms. Kincaid told me. "Now, what is a contraction?"

  


"Um..." I said the first --- and the second, and third, and so on --- thing to come to my head. "It wasn't me?"

  


The class laughed again. Ms. Kincaid replied, "That's right, Tyson. 'Wasn't' is a contraction because you use an apostrophe..."

  


I stared out the window again...

  


~~~~

  


I snuck over to Kai's after school. Nobody had been filling me on practices lately, and we had a tournament coming up. I walked to a window and peeked in, looking around a vase holding some flowers. There they were, training...

  


I knelt to tie my shoelace, just as I thought I saw something move in the corner of my eye. There was a loud crash. I stood up quickly. "TYSON!" they screamed at me, pointing at the broken vase on the floor, in a puddle of water with a bunch of flowers.

  


"Master Kai!" A servant rushed up, concerned. "OH! You!" He pointed at me. I suddenly recognised him as Kai's most trusted guy. "That was my favourite vase, you, you... you little... street urchin! How dare you, coming to this house unwanted, and break a Hiwatari heirloom!"

  


"That wasn't funny, Tyson," Ray said.

  


"Wait, there's no proof that... he did do it," Max said uncertainly.

  


"Max, do you see anyone else?" Kai demanded.

  


"N-no..." Max stuttered.

  


"Now hold on guys," I cut in. "I just wanted to talk to you guys about the other day, and I saw you training. Then I went to tie my shoelace, and something brushed by me, and there was this loud crash. I stood up, and everyone's already blaming me."

  


"Really, Tyson, I expected at least a better excuse from you," Kai said sarcastically.

  


"What? Guys, you have to believe me. Something weird is going on here, and it's not me!"

  


"Tyson, we've had enough of this," Kai replied.

  


I could feel the blood rushing to my face in anger. "Kai! Ray! Max! Kenny! We're a team! We're, we're FRIENDS! ...At least, we were, weren't we?"

  


"Tyson, what's that expression?" Kai asked. "Oh, yeah, 'that was then, this is now.' When will you grow up, Tyson? Your pranking is getting old."

  


"Guys... please... just trust me... please, guys..."

  


"Trust has to be earned," Ray said neutrally.

  


"Well, haven't I earned it? All these years, guys, we've been through it as a team, as friends. We've been through good and bad, light and dark, evil and more evil, but we came out in the end... together. So I'm asking you guys now, my friends and team-mates, have I earned your trust? Will you please believe me, right now?"

  


~~~~

  


Me: Should I stop here?

  


Max, Ray, Kenny: NO!!

  


Kai: ...You made me sound so stupid.

  


Tyson: Yeah, look what she did to me! I can't make a speech like that! You should change your pen name to "I love writing OOC!"

  


Me: Watch your mouth, Tyson, or I could cut you out of the story completely.

  


Tyson: You wouldn't dare! I'm the main character!

  


Me: Says who? You're the STARTING character, and you SEEM the most important RIGHT NOW.

  


Tyson: ... So, then who?

  


Me: Well... Kai's almost always been my main character... He's so easy to write about... angsty, mysterious, hidden, dangerous, and cute, except I don't think they shoulda given you grey hair in the second season... A bit like me... Ah... "Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover," "Desires of the Heart," and so on.

  


Tyson: Both suck.

  


Me: Tyson....!

  


Kenny: Um... yes, both fics may be found under Every Storm Has An End's profile. She is assuming that pen name at the moment because it's an original fic that's on fictionpress.net, but she likes the pen name she has there, "It's Not Easy To Be Me," because according to her, it isn't.

  


Me: Kenny... run-on sentence.

  


Kenny: It is not because I used a lot of commas and other forms of punctuation to allow breaks and pauses for the readers so it is not a run-on sentence!"

  


Me: No... but that was.

  


Kenny: (*pouts*)

  


Ray: Ha, she got you there, Chief.

  


Max: Why didn't I stick up for Tyson more? We're a team. We should all be listening to him, not ignoring what he says and accusing him of stuff.

  


Tyson: Now you got Maxie making speeches and acting weird! Hey... since when do I call him Maxie?

  


Me: Do not, must have been that weird yellow sugar he ate, and you do in the second season.

  


Tyson: What?

  


Me: I'm not making Max act weird, I think it's the weird yellow sugar he ate. And you call him Maxie in the second season, which, by the way, in my opinion of course, violates copyright laws of several of my favourite RPGs.

  


Ray: Like what?

  


Me: Well... I'll tell you some other time, k? We gotta finish the chapter.

  


~~~~

  


The Bladebreakers stood in silence for a moment, taken off guard by Tyson's "moving" speech, then simultaneously sat down, and gestured for Tyson to take a seat as well.

  


5 minutes later, Tyson was sitting in a circle with his team and explaining all of what he knew about the recent events. Kenny and Dizzi recorded this, then went around, and the other boys talked about their own experiences.

  


"So..." Ray said uncertainly. "It sounds like a prankster, all right."

  


Max added, "One who knows us pretty well, too."

  


"But what could anyone get from this?" Kenny asked. "Dizzi?"

  


"Don't ask me, Chief."

  


Kai said dangerously, "Well, they better hope that they don't ever meet me."

  


~~~~

  


"Hah, punks. Idiots can't even figure it out... Hmm... so... time to move on, I guess."

  


~~~~

  


"Well, I guess we don't have enough information right now," Kenny decided.

  


The boys headed home, talking most of the way, which is why they missed the figure sticking out of the bushes in the dark.

  


~~~~

  


Hmm... stupid chapter. Hmm... too many unfinished stories... like "Mind Games." Have no idea where that one's going, but it might be the garbage can... 


End file.
